Night at the Prosecutor's office
by AnimeRocksMySox
Summary: Hell knows no wrath like Ema Skye when she's been pestered in the middle of the night by a certain blond prosecutor. KlavierXEma
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a fan fiction XD I hope it turned out okay. Oh yeah, and the ending is a bit rubbish, but, well, I got fed up of typing :] Yes, I'm a lazy git, don't hold it against me ^_^

Oh and I don't own any of this XD Don't sue me, because I'm poor enough as it is already :)

--------------

Ema barged into his office, ready to kill.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF WHAT TIME IT IS!?" She bellowed at the very calm looking, blond haired prosecutor, who was sat in his massage chair. He looked at his watch.

"1:10am?" He answered, coolly.

That was it, she snapped

"I AM TOTALLY GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She screamed, waving her arms all over the place

"YOU CALL ME AT ONE IN THE MORNING TO COME TO YOUR OFFICE, FOR NO REAL REASON! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She was breathing heavily by this time, from the exhaustion of screaming and waving her arms around, not to mention all of the stairs she had had to climb.

Klavier sat there, looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. LOOKING. AT?!" She shrieked.

He was looking at her.

Her hair wasn't tied up, and as a result, was a complete state.

Her glasses were all crooked as they were perched on her head, and she'd buttoned up her lab coat with all of the buttons one hole off.

Not to mention that she was wearing quite worn looking white slippers.

He chuckled as he saw them.

"WHAT'RE YOU-" she looked down at her feet "GRAAAAAH! THIS IS ALL **YOUR **FAULT! I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!" She cried, storming over to where he was sitting.

"...Are you finished, fraulein?" The blond asked, looking at her. She just stood there, unable to react. Counting to 20 in her head, she steadily calmed down, although she was still seething with fury.

"Why. Did. You. Call. Me. Here." She said, pausing in between words to stop herself from strangling him to death with his own necklace.

"I'm not really sure..." He replied, a smirk spreading across his face. Ema started screaming violently at him. She grabbed him with both hands by the collar of his jacket, forcing him to sit up

"YOU...ARGH!" She threw him back in the chair, and angrily sat on the stool near to the door, her head in her hands. She was trembling with anger, and her eyes were welling up. But she wasn't going to cry.

She wouldn't let herself, not in front of him.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

In all of her life she'd never gotten this mad.

It really was all his fault.

Why couldn't he be more like Edgeworth, or Mr. Wright? She respected those two, both as attorneys and as friends.

But Klavier was just-

"Ema" She heard his voice say. She sat up. He'd never called her by her first name before. He was probably just trying to aggravate her even more. She looked over at him and glared

"What?" She said bluntly, hoping that her glare would be enough to make him jump out of the window.

He was looking at her still, that same odd look plastered all over his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry" He muttered, standing up, and looking at the floor, his hands in his pockets.

"...THAT'S ALL!? YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO MAKE UP FOR WAKING ME AT **1 IN THE MORNING?!**" She shouted, taking a few steps towards him. He paused, as if he was mulling something over in his mind.

"You're right Ema. That's not nearly enough." He replied, smiling slightly. He walked over to her, and started twirling the loose hair be her ear around his finger.

"What...WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" She protested, slapping his hand away and taking a step back

"Nothing, nothing at all" He laughed, moving closer to her. "Your hair's just looking a bit, well, worse for ware, shall we say?" He started running his hands through her hair. "But it's soft, I'll give you that" He chuckled. She grabbed both of his wrists, and yanked them away from her hair.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted, pushing his hands towards him.

"Aw, does the fraulein not like me?" He taunted, his eyes crinkled in glee.

"No, I don't! You're a stuck up, glimmerous, foppish, jerk! And stop calling me fraulein!" She retaliated, wincing at the german word

"Well, you certainly didn't thank me when I called you Ema" He smiled

"I shouldn't have to thank you for calling by my name!" She desperately stated

"Well then, fraulein, why don't we get to the matter at hand. Why I called you here." He said, changing the subject. She faltered as she realised what he said

"So you had a reason to wake me at this diabolical hour! Why didn't you just say?!" She cried, still dumbfounded by his insane logic.

"Because you're so beautiful when you're angry" He said calmly, his face being the most sincere she had ever seen.

"Haha, very funny, jerk." She grumbled, turning away from him, and looking out of the window. She wasn't going to get mad, not if he found it so funny. Honestly, it was like he was determined to drive her completely--

She felt a hand slide across her back, and finally reaching just under her right arm. It pulled her in tight.

"Ema. I wasn't joking. You're beautiful." He said, bringing his head closer to her left ear. "Sie sind mein schönes Mädchen" He whispered softly.

Ema froze.

She didn't like this one bit. She had no idea what he said, but she knew it couldn't be good.

Her heart beat quickened, and she began breathing faster. His other hand slid across her stomach, and rested on her waist. Her head was right next to his. She looked at him. He was looking directly at her, his steel-blue eyes seemed illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Mr. Gavin. What're you-" He shushed her, and she instantly shut up.

"Just...relax.' He muttered, tightening his grip on her.

She felt his necklace pressed again her arm. It was cold, causing her to flinch. Her eyes opened wide.

*slap*

Ema blinked.

Crap.

She'd just slapped Klavier Gavin...

THE Klavier Gavin.

He stood there dazed, his tanned cheek going a peculiar shade of pinkish brown.

She'd managed to shove him away as she'd slapped him, but for some reason, she still felt trapped.

"Mr. Gavin, I-I'm sorry, but I-" She stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Huh" Klavier was staring at the floor, and put his hand on his glowing right cheek. "Well, that's never happened before..." He mumbled

"Please, I just... I'm so tired, it's the middle of the night. I didn't mean to-"

"Fraulein Detective" Klavier interrupted "Perhaps...perhaps it is best if we simply forgot this happened?"

"..." Ema didn't know what to say. Yes, she had despised him with a passion, but... She had felt so comfortable in his arms. Like she belonged there "I...I don't know, I think-"

"I'm just a glimmerous fop to you. A pretty boy, a self-absorbed rock star, a 'prince charming' character who just uses women, this is what you think of me, correct?" He asked her, looking her in the eyes.

She thought about it for a moment, then for the second time that night, she did something she never expected herself to do.

She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek she slapped. He winced as she touched the sore skin, but smiled all the same.

He wrapped his arms around her as well.

They stood there, bathed in moonlight.

"So, I'll take that as a no then?" He laughed

"Want another slap?" She threatened.

-----------

...I told you the ending was rubbish XD

And the german thing he says means "you are my beautiful girl"

...

Or something to that effect. =D I don't trust babelfish XD


	2. Chapter 2

This was meant to be a one-shot, but what the hey, I decided to write more XD

So, yeah, please enjoy :]

Oh, and I don't own the peoples, so don't sue me ^_^

---------

Ema was rather skittish as she walked into work the next day. She had no idea of what was going to happen. She quickly walked over to her desk and threw herself into her chair, letting out a sigh. She shoved her bag on the floor, and began reading a report which had been left on her desk.

_The incident occurred last, at the prosecutors office. Fraulein Skye found herself unable to resist Klavier's charm. Will this relationship continue? Mr. Gavin certainly hoped so._

"Wh-what the hell?!" She shouted. The entire office looked around at her, and she felt herself blushing, and sinking back into her chair, and she shoved the report in her desk drawer. It looked as though Klavier had left it.

'Bloody hell, if someone had read that...' She thought, feeling more and more nervous. She reached into her bag and pulled out a packet of snackoos, and began munching on them. It was the closest she was going to get to breakfast.

After eating about half of the packet, she shoved them on the table, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Back to work I guess" She mumbled to herself, grabbing a pen, and she began filling out some paperwork.

'This really is boring. If only I hadn't failed that test.' She thought.

'Science is so much more interesting, and at least if I was in forensics I wouldn't have to be security at the glimmer boy's concerts... Although, I guess he was sort of sweet yesterday...Gah! What am I thinking? I was just tired, that's all. He was just being his usually foppish self. I can't believe I kissed him. I must be going insane-'

"Hello, fraulein" Came a voice. She turned and looked. There he was, standing right next to her, that mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, um, hello Mr. Gavin" She stammered. "G-good morning..."

"And a good morning to you. Did you get home okay last night?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Uh, yeah, my apartment is only 10 minutes away, so..." She mumbled, getting increasingly more tense by the second.

"You should have let me walk you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to mein fraulein Skye" He replied, looking at her, trying to predict her reaction.

"W-well, I was fine. I didn't need you to walk me home." She replied, her tone getting slightly harsher. She just wanted to get on with her work, and forget what had happened.

"Did you get that report?" He asked, rummaging around on her desk for it

"I got it. What a waste of paper" She snapped.

She was really getting frustrated now. He could at least leave her alone at work.

Oh no, wait, it was Klavier, of course he couldn't.

"Well? What's your answer?" He asked, leaning towards her slightly.

"Mr. Gavin, I have work to do. I don't have time to talk." She said, shoving the paperwork she had been filling in onto the 'out' tray.

"Why not have the day off?" He insisted, standing up again. "I won't mind"

"What, so you can pester me all day long? No way, I'd rather work." She grunted, grabbing another load of documents.

"Ema" He said in the same tone as the day before

"What?" She spat, giving him the evil eye.

"You're having the day off whether you like it or not." He ordered, pulling the documents out of her hands, and putting them on her desk. "We need to talk, don't you think?"

'No' she felt like saying, but found that her voice refused to work. How convenient. Instead she grabbed a snackoo and began munching angrily.

"Good. Grab your things. You're spending the day with me" He grinned. He held hand out to her, but she jammed her hands into her pockets after she had picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She stood up, and tried to ignore all of the other detectives, as they watched her walk out of the office with the Prosecutor.

---------

Yeah, not much in this chapter...

Anyway, reviews and stuff are loved ^^ So, go mad =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 =D I think this is the most I've ever wrote XD So, I hope it's okay :]

Oh, and I don't own the game, just like pairing up characters XD

---------

Klavier lead Ema outside of the police station. As usual the blue badger was writhing around outside. Ema felt a surge of sadness pass through her as she remembered the Joe Darke Case. She started shivering, as that awful night played back in her mind.

"Are you alright, fraulein?" Klavier asked, looking concerned. Her sadness soon turned to annoyance.

"I'm fine" She quickly replied, not wanting to show any weakness. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop shivering.

"You're trembling. Here, have my jacket" He said softly, taking off his jacket, and draping it across her shoulders.

"I don't need it. I'm fine." She said, shrugging so that the jacket fell on the floor.

"Now, that's not very nice is it?" He teased, picking up the jacket, and putting it on her again.

"I don't care. Leave me alone!" She protested, blushing.

"How can I? You work for me after all. Come on. There's somewhere I want to take you, fraulein." He said, putting his hand on her back, and gently pushing her, so she had to walk along with him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ema asked. They were in People Park. The place where Dr Meraktis had been murdered. He lead her over to a bench, and they sat down. Ema fidgeted nervously.

"I told you I wanted to talk." He replied, looking at her.

"And I told you I would rather work" She snapped.

"Ah, but fraulein, have you forgotten what happened yesterday?" He said, his smile reappearing. She looked away from him.

"I was tired, that's all. I wasn't thinking straight." She argued, immediately regretting what had happened.

"So that's your excuse is it? I was expecting something more...substantial." He taunted.

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth!" She insisted, feeling her cheeks blushing again.

"Of course it is. Just like Herr Forehead's hair is stylish" He said, sarcastically.

"Stop it! You're just trying to annoy me as usual. You're such a jerk!" She shouted.

"Ema!" Came a voice. They both turned to look.

"Mr. Wright!" She cried, happiness spreading through her like butter on toast.

"Long time no see, kid" He chortled. She stood up from the bench and gave him a hug. She let go, and began smiling.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, totally ignoring Klavier

"I was hoping to buy some noodles, but it seems that Mr. Eldoon and his stand have gone wandering off." He said, sounding slightly disappointed. Klavier stood up as well.

"Ema, you know him?" He asked, feeling confused.

"Of course! He saved me and my sister!" She explained, smiling. Klavier had never seen her smile like this before. She looked adorable.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately I can't save anyone anymore." He mumbled. Klavier looked away, feeling guilty.

"It's a shame, you really were an amazing attorney" She sighed, her smile fading. 'That's right,' She thought 'Mr. Wright lost his job because of Klavier and his brother' And she felt another wave of sadness hit her.

"But we can't live in the past. Everything happens for a reason. Plus, I've got Trucy to keep me going." He said, smiling. "If it weren't for her, I doubt I would be able to afford to even eat noodles!"

Ema really felt bad then. His whole life depended on a 15 year old girl.

"Mr. Wright, you know, you could work for me" She found herself babbling out.

"What as?" He asked. If he was surprised, he sure didn't show it.

"Well, my apartment is a bit of a state. I could pay you to clean it..." She explained. She was making it up as she went along, but she wanted to help.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure, sounds like hard work to me" He chuckled "But thank you for the offer Ema"

"I'll do it" Klavier butted in.

"...Like I'd let **you **in my apartment" She retaliated. Phoenix looked at them both and gave them an odd look. Then let out a laugh.

"I don't know Ema, I think that it'd good to be his boss for once. Don't you agree?" He said, smiling mischievously. Klavier looked at him. Was he trying to help?

"Yes, he has a point." Klavier agreed. He gave Phoenix a look as if to say thank you.

"But, he'd be in my APARTMENT! He'd ruin everything!" She protested, looking at Phoenix with disbelief.

"Well, if he does you can fire him." Phoenix said, quickly countering her argument. It seemed that his lawyers days were not completely gone.

"And I wouldn't do that to you, fraulein" Klavier said with a smirk. Ema stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"...Ugh, fine. You can work for me" Ema huffed. Mr. Wright had suggested it, so what was the worst that could happen?

--------

Haha, I couldn't help but have Phoenix in it. My bad XD

Ah, and if you could review, that would be smashing ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! *starts dancing*

Anyway *cough* I don't own this, I'm just writing some nonsense :]

------------

"Well, I should go. I'm gagging for those noodles right about now" Phoenix said, staring off into the distance.

"What, so soon?" Ema asked, trying to telepathically ask him to stay, and not to leave her here with the glimmerous fop. Unfortunately, she knew that telepathy wasn't scientifically possible.

"Yes, I've got lots to do." Phoenix explained. "I've got to eat these noodles AND walk home! It's been a whirlwind of a day..."

"...What? That's not busy!" She cried in disbelief.

"Ema" He said, his voice sounding slightly more serious "Just calm down. You've got Mr. Gavin to keep you company, right?"

"Exactly!" She said, starting to sound hysterical. Phoenix just laughed

"Then you'll be fine" He said, as he began walking off "See you around, kid" He called over his shoulder.

Ema stood there, distraught. Great, she was alone with Klavier. Maybe she could just drown herself in the river?

"So, boss, what do you want me to do?" She heard Klavier say. She turned and looked at him, looking like she was reading to kill.

"Don't even think of calling me that. That's worse than fraulein!" She snarled. The calm which she had had when Phoenix was there was obliterated by her anger with Klavier.

"Ah, so you're letting me call you fraulein?" He joked, crossing his arms, and smiling at her.

"N-no! I'm not!" She argued. He really did like winding her up, didn't he?

_"Because you're so beautiful when you're angry"_

His words from yesterday flitted through her head. She let out a sigh, and tried to calm down. She didn't want any more nonsense from him.

"So, you best show me to your apartment, fraulein" Klavier said, smiling even more mischievously.

"What? Why?" Ema stammered, trying not to get wound up.

"If I'm going to be cleaning, I need to know where your apartment it" He explained, looking slightly disappointed that she hadn't flown into a rage.

"O-oh...Wait. Now?!" She gasped, as she realised just how much of a mess her apartment was in.

"Yes, now. No point putting it off, right?" Klavier grinned, taking a step towards her.

"B-but, it's a total wreck!" She cried.

"That's why I'm cleaning it, ja?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but...I mean...How are we even going to get there? We're about 30 minutes away on foot..." Ema stopped as she saw a glint in Klavier's eyes. "Wh-what?"

"We have a way to get there, fraulein" He stated. He reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out his keyring. He began swinging it around his finger. Ema's eyes widened, and her jaw almost hit the floor.

"You have got to be kidding!" She shouted "I am not going on that...that, THING!"

They were stood next to the motorcycle. She grabbed Klavier's jacket off her back, and threw it at him.

"I told you, I'm not going on it!" She insisted.

"Yes you are" Klavier commanded. He swung his leg over, and sat on the bike. "Come on, I'm not going to be doing wheelies and somersaults. You've got nothing to worry about." He said in a more comforting tone. He put his coat back on as he said this.

"Nope. No way. I'm not going on it. Not for all of the snackoo's in the world." She said stubbornly.

"Why, are you really that scared?" he teased.

"Shut up! I'm walking, and that's final" She shouted, as she began storming off down the road, in the direction of her flat. She could hear his bike slowly following her.

"Fraulein, you said it yourself, it'll take too long to get there on foot. Just hop on the bike" He began, before getting a snackoo thrown at him.

"I said I'd walk" She snapped, picking up her pace...

----------

Haha, sucks to be Ema right about now :]


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, brace yourselves for her apartment. Anyway, hope you like it ^^

---------

Klavier got off the bike, and looked up at the apartment building.

"So, this is your place?" He asked, noticing the peeling paint on the windows, the weeds growing up the walls, and the old brickwork. Ema must have seen the look on his face.

"What? So it's not some fancy penthouse in the posh part of town. What did you expect?" She retaliated, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Haha, my apologies fraulein" He said, with a chuckle, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Just shut up, and shift" She sighed, barging past him, and walking into the building.

After walking up what seemed like thousands of grime infested stairs, they arrived at the door of Ema's apartment. She spent about 5 minutes rumaging around in her bag for a key, and after emptying almost the entire contents, she finally found it. She shoved it in the key hole, and stuffed everything back in the bag. She turned the key, and the latch opened. The door swung back, and-

The only words to describe her apartment were 'pig stye'. There were hundreds of empty noodle packets scattered across the floor. The small television at the back of the room had a thick layer of dust on it, and the couch had clearly seen better days, its beige fabric looked worn and faded. The windows were covered in cobwebs, and were actually blocking the sunlight from getting in. The kitchen was on the left, and was separated from the 'living room' by a counter-top, which was covered in dirty pots and pans, and even more noodle boxes. A door opposite the small fridge led to the bathroom. The white tiles were now going orange from limescale. The bedroom was through a door to the right of the flat, although that was relatively tidy in comparison with the rest of the apartment.

"...Fraulein..." Klavier said, his face showing concern "You can't be healthy living in this. I'm surprised that you haven't been ill"

"Well, it's a good thing that YOU'RE tidying it, isn't it?" She laughed. She walked over to the couch, sitting on the arm, and dumping her bag on the rare bit of clear floor in front of her.

"Ah...yes, I am aren't I...?" Klavier mumbled, as if he was only just realising what he had gotten himself into.

"Well, I guess I'd better help you this time, since you don't know where anything goes, and this is a bit much for one person to handle..." Ema blurted out. 'Damn' she thought 'why did I go and say that?!'

"Well, if you insist, who am I to-" Klavier began

"But first things first" She interrupted "There's going to be a few rules."

"Rules?" Klavier asked

"Yes, rules. You break them, and you're going to be snackoo target practice for a month, got it?" She replied, a triumphant smile on her face.

"...Of course, fraulein." Klavier agreed, giving a slight nod of his head.

"Right then, rule number one" She said "Is, no calling me 'fraulein' or any german words. Number Two, no air guitar solo's. Three, no telling anyone where I live. Four..." She stopped for a second to think "Right, four. No using my stuff. Five, you only come to my apartment to clean. No other reason is good enough. Six...six..." She paused as she thought for another rule. "Ah, yes, this is the golden rule. Do NOT go in my bedroom. You go in there, and I will murder you, okay?"

"Understood, fraulein-" He started, but Ema gave him a glare "I mean, understood, Miss Skye"

"Good! Now, we need some bin bags..."

After 3 hours of binning noodle cartons, vacuum cleaning, polishing, washing up and bleaching almost the entire bathroom, the apartment suddenly looked like it had been given a new lease of life. They had managed to use up 4 large bin bags, 3 bottles of bleach, 2 hoover bags, and an entire can of polish, but to them it didn't matter. The flat was clean.

Ema let out a sigh, and she chucked the washing up cloth into the now sparkling sink.

"It's clean!" She laughed, a smile spreading across her face. "Finally!"

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Klavier chuckled "And it took a lot less time than I originally expected"

"Well, there was two of us cleaning." Ema explained, grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge, and taking a gulp. "...obviously it was quicker than if it was just one of us."

"Yes, we certainly work well together" Klavier said, as he collapsed on the couch "Oh, do you have the time, Miss Skye?"

"Huh? Oh, right" Ema glanced at her pink watch "It's 11:30am"

"11:30..." Klavier repeated "Hm, the perfect time for lunch, don't you agree, Miss Skye?"

"Well, I suppose so" Ema replied. "Not that I'll be eating with you"

"Awww, why not?" Klavier teased "It's only lunch, after all. It's not like it's a date..."

Ema thought she'd been stabbed when he said that word. She choked on the water she was drinking, and couldn't stop coughing. Klavier jumped up, walked over and began patting her on the back

"Honestly, Miss Skye, there's no need to start choking!" He laughed. She was still spluttering, and now she was going red. She glared at him, unable to speak. "Unless... Do you want it to be a date?" He hinted, grinning.

-------------

Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updates peoples, writer's block ^^

...

And /really/ bad memory *chuckles nervously*

Anyway, I'm discontinuing this, I don't really have any ideas -_-

I'm not good at thinking up romantic stories :D

My apologies .

Oh yeah, I don't own these characters ^^

---------

Ema slammed the bottle of water on the countertop.

"Would you stop winding me up?!" She managed to say, in between coughs

"But it's so fun, fraulein." He said, smiling.

"I *cough* told you *cough* to stop calling me *cough* that!" Ema tried to shout, but the coughs turned it into more of a wheeze.

"When I working I'm not allowed to say it. My job's done now, I can do what I want." He replied, and then he burst into an air guitar solo.

"Gah! Stop it!" She shouted. Then...

*hiccup*

Ema covered her mouth, looking shocked.

'Oh great, I'm never going to hear the end of this...' She thought, as she saw him stopping his air guitar.

"Aw, the fraulein has the hiccups?" Klavier said, looking up, and smiling like a child in a candy store.

"N-no! Shut up!" She said, hiccuping again. She took a swig of the water, but it only seemed to make things worse. If only she had something to surprise her, that usually helped her get rid of them. Lana used to make her jump by blowing fingerprint powder in her face, but Lana wasn't here, and if she didn't stop hiccuping soon, she'd make an idiot out of herself.

"You, glimmer boy!" She called "You need to surprise me! I need to get rid of these hiccups!"

"Ah, so you're admitting you have them?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, just hurry up, they're getting on my nerves!" She complained.

"Fine then, but remember, you asked..." Klavier uttered, taking a step closer to her.

Ema stood there, unsure of what he was going to do, but still hiccuping. He took another step towards her, and she let out another hiccup. She felt her muscles tense up slightly, mostly from nerves. He put his hand under her chin, and moved her head so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes. He leaned in closer, and Ema could almost see her own face reflected in his eyes as he brushed her hair away from her face. Her breathing got faster, and her heart began fluttering in her chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he softly pressed his lips against hers. Ema quickly inhaled, and was ready to punch.

But instead, she felt her muscles relax, and leaned in closer to him, as her breathing returned to normal. They were stood there for about a minute, until Klavier slowly moved his head away.

"So, have your hiccups gone, fraulein?" He asked, still staring into her eyes.

"Yes..." She half-whispered, feeling surprisingly calm.

"That's good." He said softly. His arms slowly let go of her waist, and he took a step back.

"Y-yeah..." Ema replied. her nerves kicked in again, and she looked at the floor, as if it was doing something interesting.

"Ema, don't be nervous," She heard Klavier say "I'm not trying to annoy you. I really like you."

She blushed as he said it, but because she was staring intently downwards, he wouldn't be able to see.

"Klavier, I..." She didn't know what to say. Although she usually hated him with a passion, she couldn't help but like him when he acted like this. She sighed. Why was it surprisingly easy to threaten to murder him, but trying to explain how she felt was like... trying to eat your own head.

Next to impossible.

"Well, I suppose I'd better take my leave then." Klavier chuckled. Ema quickly looked away from the floor, and looked at him, giving him a quizzing look. "I came here to clean up, and now that that's done, there's no reason for me to stay, right...?"

"N-no, please...stay." Ema gabbled. Even though she didn't like talking about it, she enjoyed Klavier's company.

She rested her head against his chest

"Just stop talking. That's all I ask." She mumbled

Klavier smiled and rested his head on hers.

He knew that it was the start of something.

----

Rubbish ending I know XD

But live with it :]


End file.
